Goten y Gohan
by PedritoSsj2
Summary: Ya han pasado 5 años desde el torneo de cell goten y gohan viven solo y en paz milk se fue con goku al mas allá dejando a gohan a cargo de su pequeño hermano pero antes de majin boo llegara otro ser maligno llegara a la tierra que pasada con la tierra


Hola como están yo cree esta historia por que goten es mi personaje favorito y ademas creo que es muy adodable XD

CAPITULO 1:SON GOTEN Y SON GOHAN

Era un día soleado en las montañas paos gohan venció a cell hace 5 años y ademas milk dio a luz a un bebe que era la imagen de goku pero ella lo dejo a cargo de gohan queria estar con su goku en el otro mundo cuando goku decida volver ella volveria junto a el y serian una familia de nuevo gohan lloro por que su madre decidio dejarlos solo a el y su hermano pero no era momento de estar triste ya que el seria un hermano un padre y una madre para goten seria toda la familia para goten piccoro tambien cuidaba algunos dias de el

-gohan ya terminaste de entrenar ,llego goten con una gran sonrisa que era la de kid (pequeño) goku

-goten eres tu,dijo gohan haciendo el mismo gesto

-gohan, goten enpezo a mover los pies de un lado a otro ,-tengo hambre, dijo mirando para el piso

gohan encontraba tierna su timidez

-no tienes por que sentirte incomodo cuando me piedes algo somos familia , le dijo gohan agachandoce tocandole su cabeza haciendo que goten sonría

UNA HORA DESPUES

-estuvo delicioso gracias hermano, dijo goten tocan doce la panza , gohan le sonrio -goten no quieres entrenar conmigo-claro hermano pero jamas podria ganarte -pues entrenando podrias superarme así yo supere a nuestro padre – si tu pudiste vencer a ese tal cell hase 5 años atras – asi fue pero sin la ayuda de nuestros amigos hubiera perdido hay fue donde nuestro padre mur.. ,gohan ve que goten puso una cara triste y entonces decidió no decir nada-goten si quieres enpezamos ahora, goten largo una sonrisa mirando a su hermano-claro gohan enpezemos

EN EL BOSQUE

gohan lucho contra goten hasta que este ultimo se canso y callo agotado,gohan lo miro con una sonrisa y lo cargo entre sus brazos hasta su casa,allí decidió quitarle sus botas y dejarlo en su cama tapado, gohan lo observo por unos momentos y salio del cuarto de su hermano gohan decidio quedarse en el cuarto de sus padre para no dejar habitaciones libre

EN LA NOCHE(TORMENTA)

rayos y truenos caían y mostraban la sombra de un goten en su cama asustado mirando hacia la ventana,se veía un goten con lágrimas en sus ojos decidió pararse y caminar al cuarto de su querido hermano lentamente hasta que llego al cuarto mirando la puerta la habrio encontrandoce a un gohan profundamente dormido el se acerco a el -gohan gohan ,dijo el pequeño tocándolo -aghh que sucede dijo abriendo los ojos lenta mente encontrandoce la figura de su hermano alado de el- goten que te paso le dijo viendo los ojos con lagrimas de su hermano -tengo miedo gohan no puedo dormir puedo dormir contigo,le dijo el pequeño escuriendo una lagrima por sus cachetes , gohan lo miro y solo lo abrazo acercándolo a su cama metiendo al niño bajo las sabanas, goten le sonrio para que despues gohan pasada los dedos bajo sus ojos-tonto no me asustes pense que te habia pasado algo le dijo gohan sonriendo para después encontrar a un goten dormido asu lado gohan solo le beso la frente , sin tan solo tuvieras una familia como la tuve yo hace algunos años si no fuera por mi ahora incompetencia cuando me dijeron que eliminara a cell estariamos los cuatros felices pensó gohan viendo a goten a su lado

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

goten estaba en un campo de flores asu alrededor con trunks y gohan

poner esta musica: watch?v=g39u_ULCdk0

depronto todo comenzó a verse negro cuando de repente aparece una mancha negra con una clase de espada y esta traspaso a trunks volviéndolo polvo al instante goten sintio temor no podia moverse gohan se transformo en SSJ para poder vencerlo cuando una esfera de energia paso por alado de este distrayéndolo para que derrepente algo lo atravesada hay mismo usando una energía para acabar con la vida de gohan dejando una nube de humo goten enpezo a llorar y de un grito su color de cabello cambio a rubio y con rayos alrededor -canalla como te atrevez a acabar con mi unico amigo y con mi hermano no te lo perdono no lo perdono ¡no te perdono¡ grito con fuerza para que despues el humo desaparezca revelando a una persona vestida de gris y con los ojos y cabello igual al de goten -quien eres dijo goten con una cara de terror volviendo a su modo base el sujeto lo miraba seriamente hata que una sonrisa macabra salio de su rostro -jajaja que ridiculo te vez maldito sayajin ,goten solo lo miraba retrocediendo hacia atrás pero este ser apareció de frente y dijo -no eres digno de llevar sangre sayajin y menos para saber mi nombre -su cara cambio a una seria -pronto me conocerán dijo dandoce la vuelta dandole la espalda a goten -goten lo miraba por detras con mucho miedo algo que nunca habia tenido tanto -espero que seas mas fuerte para cuando vuelva si no quieres que pase esto dijo mostrando una ciudad destruida por ahora llámame son goku dijo con una sonrisa macabra voltean doce a goten -nos volveremos a ver goten dijo antes de que todo se vuelva blanco hasta que miro adelante-¡goten que te pasa¡ goten lo miro con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojo ¡hermano¡ grito fuerte para darle un abrazo llorando gohan solo lo abrazo no sabia que había pasado a gohan no le gustaba ver llorar a su querido hermano -por que lloras por que no sonríes le dijo gohan con una voz suave el lo miro por que no sabia por que lloraba su hermano nunca lo escucho llorar de esa forma ni cuando era un bebe además que estaba temblando gohan lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo also y este lloro por media hora en su hombro -ya goten solo fue una pesadillas si quieres le pedimos el radar del dragón a bulma para pedirle a shenlong que elimine esa pesadilla de tu memoria le dijo gohan con voz suave y este no dijo nada cuando se alejo del hombro de gohan y lo miro a los ojos y este se dio cuenta que los ojos de goten estaban grandes y rojos de tanto llorar

un niño muy lindo y pequeño no debería sufrir tanto le dijo gohan , goten solo dio vuelta su cabeza mirando para afuera recostándose en el hombro de gohan -me cuentas lo que paso en tu pesadilla le dijo gohan -tu yo y trunks estabamos en un campo de flores estábamos felices hasta que apareció un sujeto con ropas negras y me dijo que era una verguenza para los sayajin y te mato a ti y a trunks dijo goten mirando hacia abajo luego el se acerco a mi con una risa malvada y me dijo que lo hibamos a conocer y que me vuelva mas fuerte o cuando el vuelva la ciudad quedaría destruida gohan se inpresiono ya que un niño de cinco años nunca sueña esas cosas - y te dijo su nombre como era el le dijo gohan -el se parecía ami dijo goten dejando impresionado a gohan el me dijo que lo llamara son goku dijo gohan quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre de su padre -el medio la espalda para luego mandarme una sonrisa horrible desapareciendo del lugar dijo goten.

Bueno aquí que el fanfic aunque vendran los otros capitulo yo nunca leo esta parte de los fanfic jaja asi que no los culpo si no leen a esta parte y perdon por la falta de ortografia bueno dentro de poco traigo la proxima parte asi que no se desesperen nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


End file.
